kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ariel
Ariel is the princess of the underwater kingdom of Atlantica. She is originally from Disney's The Little Mermaid but made her appearance in the Kingdom Hearts universe in the first Kingdom Hearts. Journal entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' ;First entry The youngest daughter of Triton, king of Atlantica. Outgoing and full of curiosity, Ariel hates being cooped up in her father's palace. She dreams of visiting the world on land, where people live. Her voice enchanted us in "The Little Mermaid" (1989). ;Second entry Triton's youngest daughter. Ursula tricked her into helping steal his trident. With help from Sora and the others, all was put right. Still, she'll never stop dreaming of exploring the world outside her father's palace. Her voice enchanted us in "The Little Mermaid" (1989). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' The daughter of King Triton who longs to see the outside world. Worried by Flounder's disappearance, Ariel was cajoled by Ursula into forking over the king's trident. We helped Ariel save Flounder and recover the trident, and she resolved to tell her father the truth. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' ;First entry The Little Mermaid (1989) The seventh daughter of Triton, king of Atlantica. Ariel has the most beautiful singing voice of all the merpeople. Ariel wants to see the world outside her ocean home. She even keeps a collection of things from the human world in a secret grotto. Sora and his friends helped her the last time Ursula tried to take over Atlantica. ;Second entry The Little Mermaid (1989) The seventh daughter of Triton, king of Atlantica. She made a deal with Ursula to become a human, but lost her beautiful voice in the bargain. Ariel has three days to make Prince Eric fall in love with her. If she doesn't, she'll become a mermaid again and belong to Ursula. Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' Ariel meets Sora, Donald, and Goofy when she is running away from Heartless with Sebastian and Flounder. She then teaches Sora how to move around in the water. Ariel decides to help the three find Atlantica's keyhole after hearing Goofy mention it to her father. She also finds the crystal that resembles her father's trident, which has the power to reveal the Keyhole. King Triton arrives in time to destroy it, and leaves Ariel in tears. The sea witch Ursula lures Ariel into helping her steal the Trident from King Triton, with the promise of helping Ariel get to other worlds, while also revealing that Sora, Donald, and Goofy are in fact from another world. However, things don't go as Ariel planned, as Ursula makes off with the trident and injures Triton. With Ariel's help, Sora, Donald and Goofy defeat Ursula. After sealing the Keyhole, Sora apologizes to Ariel for lying to her, but she lets it slide, confident that, if they could find a way to travel to different worlds, then so can she. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Ariel later appears as a memory of Sora, on on Atlantica's floor in Castle Oblivion. She roams around Atlantica though when she sees Sora and friends she runs away for no reason. Sora and company find out she was running away because she stole her father's Trident to save Flounder from Ursula's clutches. Sora and his friends help Ariel confront Ursula and save Flounder. After Ursula's defeat Sebastian arrives and Ariel decides to face the consequences for taking the Trident. Kingdom Hearts II A year later, Ariel saves Prince Eric from drowning and takes him to shore. There she sings to him until he awakes, fleeing back underwater once his eyes open. Unable to forget about the prince, she falls into deep depression, and so Sora and the others decide to help her. When her father finds out that she has fallen in love with a human, he tries to make her forget about him by destroying the statue of him that Flounder gave to her as a gift to cheer her up. But then Ursula reappears and makes a deal with her: to make her human for three days in exchange for her voice. In addition, she must make the prince kiss her willingly before sunset on the third day, otherwise she will become hers forever. Despite the hardship, she signs the contract and finally gets to meet Eric in person, although he does not recognize her at first. On the third day, Ariel gets her voice back with Sora's help, and they all battle the sea witch again. Once Ursula is defeated, Ariel reveals to Eric that she is a mermaid and says goodbye to him, but he does not change his feelings about her. Seeing how much they are in love, King Triton's view of humans changes and he lets his daughter be with a human prince. Later, Ariel is disappointed to learn that Sora, Donald, and Goofy are leaving, but they refuse to say goodbye and assure her in song that they will meet again, to which she happily agrees. Ariel later returns to her human form, and marries Prince Eric. Personality Ariel is a bright, spirited mermaid that thinks and acts for herself and doesn't do what others tell her what to do. She can act rebellious at times and act rashly to get what she wants, which lands her in trouble. She doesn't wait for things to happen to her and is strong-willed and proactive about her future. She has a big sense of adventure, always wanting to find something new even if it is dangerous. She also has feelings of disenchantment and longing when she longs for a new world, be it either the human world above or a new one altogether. But she can also be somewhat gullible, twice falling for Ursula's manipulative skills, even in ''Kingdom Hearts II, which occurs after Ariel finds out of Ursula's deceptive and antagonistic nature. She is also protective of her friends, doing anything for their safety, as seen when she stole the Trident in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Appearance Ariel is a slender mermaid with very thin wrists and hourglass figure waist. She has a green tail with paler green, translucent fins and wears a brassiere made out of purple sea shells. She has bright blue eyes and full red lips. Her most defining feature is her long, bright red hair that altogether is almost bigger than her entire body. In Kingdom Hearts II, she is turned into a human for a short time with long slender legs. She is shown in an old sail with some rope keeping it closed when she is first changed into a human. After being taken in by Prince Eric, she wears a dress with light blue sleeves, a black bodice, and blue skirt. She also wears a big blue bow in her hair and black heels. Abilities ''Kingdom Hearts'' Ariel is only a party member in Kingdom Hearts. Ariel cannot equip a weapon and attacks using her tail. She thus has very low attack power, and instead fights using magic. Therefore, her abilities are geared towards increasing her magical abilities, and she has high MP. Ariel has three equipment slots and five item slots. Her abilities are as follows: *'Spiral Wave': Spins and attacks enemies. *'Thunder Potion': Casts Thunder. *'Cure Potion': Casts Cure. *'Aero Potion': Casts Aero. *'MP Haste': Increases rate of MP restoration. *'MP Rage': Restores MP when attacked. Ariel has this ability twice. *'Lucky Strike': Increases the chance of an enemy dropping a rare item. *'Second Wind': Recovers from KO quickly. *'Treasure Magnet': Attracts HP/MP and Munny balls. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' Ariel is a Friend Card that appears in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. When used, Ariel is called into the battle. She swims in circles around the battle field, striking enemies caught in her way. She joins Sora's party as a Friend Card when Sora talks to her and offers his help. Spiral Wave is Ariel's sleight where she rushes into the enemy twice to three times, finishing off with a tail fin kick. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, nothing is required of the player besides stocking her cards and using them. In Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, the player must press when it flashes on-screen to add an attack. Pressing when it isn't on-screen will cancel the sleight. It can be used with two or three Ariel cards. Origin Ariel first appeared in Disney's 1989 movie The Little Mermaid where she is the main protagonist of the film. Ariel was the seventh daughter of King Triton, ruler of Atlantica, after her six older sisters, Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella and Alana. Ariel always dreamt about the world above the sea (the human world) and is differentiated from her sisters due to her curious and rebellious nature while also possessing a distinct and lovely singing voice. She is first seen looking for things from the human world in a sunken ship. Trivia *As stated by her father, Ariel's curiosity in other worlds drew her to her grotto, the place of Atlantica's Keyhole. *Ironically, even though she seems to have enough strength to move an underwater boulder blocking the Grotto with her bare hands, her physical attack stats are weaker than her special attack stats in the first game. *The storyline of Ariel stealing King Triton's Trident in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories is taken from "The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea", where Ariel's daughter Melody, stole Triton's Trident (although for completely different reasons). Gallery File:ArielCG.jpg|Ariel in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories. See also * Card:Ariel fr:Ariel de:Arielle Category:Disney characters Category:Allies Category:Atlantica Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Somebody